


Curiosity Killed the Clarke

by TheBashfulPoet



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBashfulPoet/pseuds/TheBashfulPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke loves dogs and Bellamy loves Clarke, so when he gets the opportunity to bring home one of the injured dogs from the K-9 unit he jumps at it. The only issue is that Clarke is too curious for her own good. </p><p>AKA 3 times Clarke's friends hide something from her + 1 time they don't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little story in which Clarke is totally me when it comes to the curiosity and love of dogs

  1. **Your face tells secrets.**



        For as long as Bellamy has been dating Clarke — and frankly for as long as he has known her— she had been wanting to get a dog of her own.  Apparently dogs were a big part of her life as a kid, what with her parents both working time-consuming jobs and Clarke being an only child, some of her closest friends were the two St. Bernards (Bellamy thinks their names were Beaker and Casanova. Don't ask him why.) she had. Now if anyone asked her why she did not just get a dog (being the wealthy professional artist she is), she would talk your ear off about how her apartment does not allow dogs because safety reasons ("As if dogs are not the most loyal animal you can ask for and are not aggressive at all if you get them training early on. _People_ are bad Bellamy, not _dogs_!"). But since they decided to take the next step in their relationship and move into a house together (Bellamy is still floored that he managed to convince her), the urge to get a dog has gotten stronger.

        The only thing is that Clarke is a firm believer in adopting over buying dogs ("Nearly 31% of dogs who end up in a shelter end up being euthanized, Bellamy! Why would I purchase a dog when I can save one's life?" as Clarke so often likes to remind him) not that he really minds one way over the other, but this has limited their selection pool. None of the shelters around them (or within a reasonable distance) has had any dogs that she has fallen in love with— or rather that are the best fit for their home and lifestyle (because let's be honest, Bellamy has yet to see a dog that reaches above her knee that she _doesn't_ love). So a month into living in their new house, Bellamy having caught Clarke staring wistfully out at their yard, he decides enough is enough and begins his own hunt. About a week into his quest, the perfect opportunity presents itself.

        Apparently there was a big drug bust Miller (his long time best friend) was involved in  and one of the K-9 dogs he is in charge of got injured— thankfully not so that the dog will be severely handicap for the rest of its life, but enough so it will be forced to retire. So when Miller comes to Bellamy asking if he wanted to adopt a year old German Shepherd, Chewy ("For Chewbacca not because he chews on people's legs for a living, Blake.") Bellamy agreed on the spot. And that is exactly how Bellamy finds his house filled with his friends (and sister) one Friday afternoon while Clarke is out with Wells for lunch.

        "So," Bellamy clears his throat grabbing the attention of everyone, "I'm getting Clarke a dog and _none_ of you allowed to tell her _anything_."  He points a finger at Jasper, "I'm especially talking about you."

        Jasper gasps and lays a hand on his chest, "How dare you imply that I'm going to tell! I can keep a secret!" Everyone levels him with a look before turning to Bellamy.

        "Maybe we should keep her away from him for a week?" Miller suggests.

        " _I can keep a secret!_ " Jasper hisses, throwing Miller a death glare.

        "Maybe we should just make sure he's not alone with her?" Monty tries to placate.

        "Wait why a week?" Octavia pipes in, "When are you getting the dog?"

        Bellamy pull up the calendar on his phone, "Next Friday, I believe. Clarke's going to be in the studio all day and the dog is still recovering from his wounds at the Vet's."

        "I think  this is a bad idea," Raven slouches back into Wick's chest, "We all know how this is going to go down. Clarke is going to get curious and drive herself mad until she figures out what you're up to."

        Wick nods his head, "Let us all not forget the Christmas incident last year."

        Bellamy groans, "Well why didn't you bastards _tell_ me she was this bad when it comes to surprises?"

        Raven quirks an eyebrow, "You've known her how long?"

        "Two years," Lincoln supplies earning him a glare from Bellamy.

        "Hey don't glare at my boyfriend. He's got a point, Bell." Octavia reprimands, "You should have known."

        " _Hence,_ why I'm asking all of you to help me this time. She can't possibly find out if we're _all_ working to hide it."

        Raven shakes her head, "Nuh-uh. Leave me out of this." She takes a sip from her beer, "I won't tell her or anything, but you can leave me out of any of the stupid plans you guys actually come up with to keep her in the dark."

        "I'm in," Wick volunteers, "I love me a good scheme."

        "I'm already in," Miller sighs, "I provided the dog."

        "Me too," Monty chips in.

        Lincolns and Octavia share a look, "Count us in."

        "Same!" Everyone looks at Jasper, " _I'm not going to say anything_!"

 

* * *

 

        They are all gathered together for a BBQ on Saturday because Miller insists that what is the point of having  a backyard if you do not throw summer barbecues with bonfires and beers? So Bellamy once again finds his house filled with his friends, but this time, Clarke is snuggled against his chest as they all sit around the fire full and content while laughing at some ridiculous story Wick and Raven are telling them.

        "Like you don't understand!" Raven laughs, wiping an eye, "I thought _Wick_ was a moron, but these guys!"

        "I swear Raven was about to rip off their heads!" Wick burst in.

        "Now that," Miller tips his bottle at them, "I would have paid to have seen."

        Clarke snorts, "Well you would have been able to see it eventually. I bet you would have been called to the scene to break up the fight!"

        "Hey! I know when to stop a fight!" Raven shoots back.

        "That's why I had to arrest you and Clarke on multiple occasions."

        "It's not our fault people don't know when not to mess with someone!" Clarke defends.

        "Yeah. Bitches had it coming!" Raven chips in and everyone laughs.

        Clarke's laugh is cut short when she notices Jasper staring at her in a funny way. "What?"

        Jasper blinks and pointedly looks at the bottle in his hand, "What what?"

        "Why are you looking at me like that?"

        Jasper laughs, "And how am I looking at you?"

        "Like you're hiding something."

        Everyone tenses.

        "Ha. Ha." Jasper laughs weakly, "Good one, Clarke. I'm not hiding anything." Bellamy winces.

        "Right," she drawls and twists around so she can look at Bellamy's face, "What are you up to?"

        Bellamy chokes on his drink, "E-excuse me?" He wipes his mouth with the back of his arm, "What's this got to do with me?"

        "Jasper's acting weird, which means someone's hiding something and my bet is on you."

        Bellamy shrugs, trying his best to look nonchalant despite how fast his heart is beating, "Nope, not me."

        Clarke narrows her eyes into a glare that clearly states she's not buying what he's selling. "I'm going to find out you know."

        _Shit_.

 

* * *

 

 **Jasper Jordan** **10:20pm**

_Okay so maybe I should lay low for the rest of the week…_

 **Monty Green** **10:20pm**

_Dude._

 **Bellamy Blake** **10:21pm**

_You fucking think?_

 **Octavia Blake** **10:21pm**

_I swear to god, Jas._

 **Miller** **10:23pm**

_Told you we shouldn't  have let him near her._

 **Bellamy Blake** **10:24pm**

_Shut up Miller._

 

  1. **You know for a supposed genius, you need to watch what you're saying.**



        It's Tuesday, which means Clarke is in her studio working on some piece for her upcoming exhibit (She's doing some space apocalypse theme, but that's all anyone really knows. She's keeping it pretty hush hush). It also means that Clarke has undoubtedly forgotten to feed herself for at least 6 hours and it is officially Raven's turn to bring her lunch. So that's how the mechanic finds herself leaning outside the brick warehouse Clarke calls her art studio with her hands tucked tightly into her arms against the wind and her knee aching from the cold. Lucky for her, Clarke does not keep her waiting long.

        "Sorry!" Clarke apologizes while locking the door behind her.

        "If you're really sorry, you wouldn't make me stand outside and just let me see what you're working on." Raven grumbles, digging out her car keys and walking toward the beat up jeep she absolutely refuses to give up (no matter how many times the damn thing breaks down on her).

        Clarke rolls her eyes, "You know I don't like showing people my work before it's done."

        "You show Bellamy," she points out.

        "No I don't. I show Bellamy my personal sketchbook." Clarke opens the passenger door, "Something you've seen a million times by now."

        Raven groans and slides into the driver seat, "You know for someone who hates surprise, you sure like doing them yourself."

        "I don't hate surprises." She buckles her seat belt, "I _love_ surprises. I'm just naturally curious."

        "Oh is that what they're calling it now?" Raven shifts the car into reverse, "You're a god damn menace, Griffin."

        "Am not!" She pouts.

        "Mhm."

        They sit in silence for a while (the radio once again being on the fritz) before Clarke clears her throat.

        "So, uh, speaking of surprises." She wiggles in her seat a little, "What's Bellamy up to?"

        Raven lets loose another groan and lets her head knock back against the headrest, "Clarke-"

        "Don't try to tell me he isn't up to something, Raven! I _know_ it." Clarke crosses her arms, "I just don't know _what_ it is."

        "Here's a crazy idea, Clarke. Whatever it is he _may or may not_ be doing, let the man do it. You remember what happened with the Christmas presents, don't you?"

        "It's not my fault I noticed the odd discoloration in the drawer!"

        Raven levels her with an unimpressed look, "No, but it _is_ your fault the man felt he needed to create a false bottom for his nightstand to hide your god damn Christmas present. Nice necklace by the way."

        "Thank you." Her hand automatically flies to the necklace. It was a simple emperor's crown with a small diamond nested in the center, almost if the crown was a cage and the diamond its captive. "I can't help it if I'm curious."

        "No but you can help how you choose to act on that curiosity." Raven points out.

        "Oh come on, Rav! Just throw me a bone! I promise to back off if you give me a hint!" she begs.

        "No can do. Mainly because I don't _know_ what he is up to—" Clarke opens her mouth, "IF he is up to anything. Hell he could be proposing to you for all I know."

        Clarke's mouth snaps shut with an audible click and Raven can hear the gears working in that pretty little blonde head of hers. With another sigh and a shake of her head, Raven pushes the gas pedal a little harder. Lunch couldn't finish fast enough if you ask her.

 

* * *

 

**Did you fucking tell Clarke that I was going to propose to her??**

**No.**

**I may have implied it though.**

**I fucking hate you.**

**I figured.**

 

  1. **A messy desk may be the sign of a creative mind, but a messy house makes you seem like a psychopath.**



        "Hey Clarke I got your message what's u- Holy mother of God what the hell happened here?!"

        Octavia stares at the mayhem that has taken the place of the living room. Clarke comes tumbling around the corner with an armful of clothes and her hair spilling out from the bun hastily tied at the top of her head.

        "Oh thank god!" She drops the bundle onto the floor and envelopes Octavia in a tight hug, "I need your help!"

        "Well I can see that." Octavia pulls the girl away, "What the hell happened here?"

        "I may or may not have gone a little overboard trying to figure what it is your brother is hiding from me…"

        "Jesus Clarke are you kidding me?" Octavia  shakes her head and looks skyward, "You're a fucking lunatic you know that?"

        "I know, I know! I have a problem, but your brother is coming home in an hour and I really don't want him to see just how out of hand it got."

        Octavia looks her in the eye, "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't just walk right back out that door and leave you to face your own shame?"

        "Because you love me?"

        Octavia turns to leave when Clarke reaches out to stop her. "Because this not knowing is freaking me out okay? Like I don't know if your brother is hiding something good from me or trying to figure out some way to tell me that this isn't working and it's driving me crazy!" Clarke sighs and lets her arms drop to her sides, "And I _know_ it's irrational, but I. Can't. Help. It."

        "Urgh, fine!" Octavia groans, "But you owe me, Clarke."

        "Anything." Clarke quickly answers, "Name it and it's yours."

        Octavia arches a brow, "Show me your mysterious project."

        "Done."

        Octavia sputters, "Seriously? That easy?" Clarke nods her head. "Wow you really don't want Bell to know do you."

        Clarke's cheeks burn red, "I already ruined Christmas, and contrary to what you may believe, I don't _want_ to spoil the surprise…"

        "Then why the hell did you tear up the house?!" Octavia throws her hands up in exasperation.

        "I got curious!" Clarke defends, "I was bored and just decided to dig a little in some boxes and the next thing I know everything is a mess."

        Octavia buries her face in a hand, "Your life is a mess."

        "I know."

        Octavia raises her eyes and shakes her head fondly at her friend. (She really did look kind of pathetic). "Whelp," Octavia gather her hair at the back of her head and ties it off with a tie she keeps on her wrist, "Time to work a miracle."

        Clarke beams at her, "I love you."

        "I know. We're going to your studio after this."

        "Deal."

 

* * *

 

        Bellamy unlocks the door to see both his girlfriend and sister passed on the couch in a tangled mess of limbs and blankets. Smirking to himself, he closes the door and sets his keys in the bowl on the ledge. It appears the noise wakes Octavia up because she groans and sits herself up as best as she can.

        "Do I even want to know?" Bellamy asks, shrugging off his jacket.

        "You're girlfriend is insane."

        Bellamy shrugs because he knows this already. He loves her regardless.

 

  1. **Sometimes the best surprises are the ones you don't see coming, or so they tell her.**



        By the time Friday rolls around, Clarke is a literal mess. She has circles that are starting to form under her eyes from the fitful nights of sleep she's getting. Everything she has been trying to paint has turned out awful making her have to start over and over again and whatever Bellamy has been hiding from her has been gnawing away at her mind that she's about to kill him if he doesn't put her out of her misery soon. She shoves her keys into the lock and barges into her home after yet another unsuccessful day at the studio. She blows right past the coat hook and key dish and heads straight for the couch. Dropping herself onto the cushions, she throws a hand over her eyes and groans. A few minutes later the door opens and Bellamy walks in, shutting the door quickly behind him.

        "Clarke!" He looks surprised to see her, "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were going to be in the studio until 2?"

        Clarke groans, "Bellamy just put me out of my misery!"

        "Wait, what?"

        She sits up, "I don't care if you want to surprise me, but for the love of god, don't let me find out about it. Once I find out that something is amiss I will go crazy trying to figure it out! So please, _please_ , just tell me or do whatever it is you are going to do-"

        "Clarke," he tries to interject, but she doesn't hear him.

        "And let me get some sleep because honestly I'm exhausted."

        He crosses his arms and leans against the wall, a smirk playing on his lips and his eyes lit up. "Are you done?"

        "Yes?" She quirks a brow, "Are you going to tell me now?"

        Bellamy taps a finger to his chin before shrugging, "No."

        "No?" She stares at him incredulous, " _NO?!_ "

        "Nope." His smirk grows and he turns around and walks back out the door.

        Clarke's eyes remain fixed at the door in complete disbelief. She's not even sure where to begin processing what just happened. By the time her mind catches up, she's walking towards to deliver some not so nice words. She throws the door open.

        "Bellamy Blake, I swear to god, if you-"  Her words are cut off by the person who is decidedly not Bellamy stands on her porch "Miller? What the fu-"

        Smirking, Miller moves out of the way and reveals a gorgeous brown and black German Shepherd with a light blue cast wrapped snuggly on its left hind leg. Its ears are drooped down and its eyes are cautiously looking around the house— and at Clarke— in suspicion. Any words that she might have said died on her tongue and was replaced with something that can only be described as a sob and squeal.

        Her legs give out from underneath her and she falls to the floor. She's covering her mouth with her hands trying to hold back the sobs, but the tears are already springing free from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. She reaches a hand out to pet the dog, but it ducks away slightly at the movement.

        "Hey, it's okay," she coos, "I won't hurt you." She hold out the hand for it to sniff. It takes a moment, but soon the dog takes a few cautious sniffs before licking her fingers gently. "That's a good puppy." She reaches her hand out again and this time, it lets her bury her fingers in its soft fur.

        "What's your name huh?" She asks softly.

        "His name is Chewy," Bellamy answers from his spot next to the door.

        "Hey Chewy." She gives the dog a watery smile, "Aren't you a pretty puppy." She scratches behind his ears and he leans into the touch. (She sobs at how cute it was.) She looks up at Bellamy, "Is this what you've been hiding from me?"

        Bellamy beams down at her, "Yup." He crouches down and runs a hand down the dog's spine. "He's ours if you want him."

        "He's perfect," She breathes, her eyes shining with tears (all good, don't worry) and a shaky smile and her lip. "You're perfect," she says again to the dog and buries her faces into his neck.

 

* * *

 

_Bellamy Blake sent a picture to the chat_

**Jasper Jordan** **2:00pm**

_OMG YOU DID IT WITHOUT US????????_

_WHY DO YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN!!_

 **Octavia Blake** **2:01pm**

_Oh my god look at her face! She's so red!! XD_

 **Lincoln Forest** **2:01pm**

_Aw poor Clarke. She must have been so happy_

 **Jasper Jordan** **2:02pm**

_Forget the happiness! I wanted to be there to see it in person!_

 **Raven Reyes** **2:04pm**

_Tough luck, Jordan. Maybe you shouldn't have tipped her off on Sunday then._

 **Miller** **2:04pm**

_I was there. In fact, I'm STILL here ;-)_

 **Jasper Jordan** **2:05pm**

_I hate you so much Miller._

_WHY YOU GOTTA PLAY FAVORITES DAD??_

_DON'T YOU LOVE ME?_

 **Bellamy Blake** **2:10pm**

_Not particularly, no._

 **Jasper Jordan** **2:10pm**

_DDDD:_

_Why you gotta do me dirty like that_

_I thought we were bros_

_Secret keeping bros_

 **Monty Green** **2:12pm**

_Jasper, I love you, but you can't keep a secret to save your life._

 **Jasper Jordan** **2:13pm**

_D:_

_MOMMMMMMMMM_

_THEY ARE BEING MEAN TO ME_

 **Clarke Griffin** **2:15pm**

_Shut up and just come over to play with my new puppy._

 **Jasper Jordan** **2:15pm**

_:DDDDD_

_On my way!_

 **Octavia Blake** **2:15pm**

_OMG me too!_

 **Monty Green** **2:16pm**

_Ditto_

 **Raven Reyes** **2:16pm**

_I'm bringing Wick._

_And beer._

 **Bellamy Blake** **2:17pm**

_Why must you do this?_

 **Clarke Griffin** **2:17pm**

_You love me._

 **Bellamy Blake** **2:17pm**

_I do._

Bellamy closes his laptop and looks fondly at Clarke curled up on the floor with Chewy and she draws swirls into his cast until they start looking like waves. His chest fills with a sudden warmth and he can't picture a life without her in it. All he can see is her curled up against him on the couch, the dog at their feet and little bundle of blankets nested in the crooks of his arm. He sighs and lets his head rest against the back of the couch. First he's got to find a place to hide the ring. Maybe a loose floorboard or something.


End file.
